Veo el resto de mi vida contigo
by Larisa-ts
Summary: Traducción de 'I See The Rest Of My Life With You' de stargaze29. Muchas cosas pueden pasar en un año.


**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'I See The Rest Of My Life With You' de stargaze29.

Victorious no me pertenece.

* * *

Jade aún no lo podía creer.

"Seis años", se dice la chica de ahora 24 años, Jade West, mientras se sienta en su auto en el camino.

Seis años son exactamente lo que ella y el amor de su vida, Tori Vega, han estado juntas. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace siete años, que ella y Tori estaría locamente enamoradas, ella probablemente le hubiera causado un severo trauma físico y emocional.

"Pero muchas cosas pueden pasar en un año":

Uno puede caer enamorado de la persona que decía no podía soportar. Eso fue justo lo que paso con Tori y Jade, y no han mirado atrás desde entonces.

_'Y no vamos a hacerlo'_, piensa Jade mientras cierra de golpe la caja pequeña que tenía en su mano derecha.

Se bajo del auto y se armo de valor mientras entraba a través de la puerta del frente de la casa pequeña que ella y Tori comparten.

I need you to know this won't be broken  
And all that we said will not be lost into the dawn  
And you would be the last thing I saw coming  
I'm still surprised.

Jade entra a la casa y cuelga su chaqueta en la puerta. Música y un maravilloso olor se percibe en el aire. Jade desliza la caja en su bolsillo de atrás y baja su camisa un poco. Ella entra a la cocina para encontrar a su amor cocinando y cantando la lista de reproducción favorita del Perapod de Jade. Traía un short de niño y una playera sin mangas y Jade no la pudo encontrar más hermosa.

You are lovely tonight  
You, dear, will guide me into the morning light  
You are lovely tonight  
Lay here beside me - I see the rest of my life with you.

Jade se puso detrás de Tori, atrapándola en un abrazo amoroso.

"Oh, me asustaste. Hola bebé", dice Tori girándose en los brazos de Jade y dándole un beso amoroso. "Ya casi está listo. ¿Sacarías los platos y las otras cosas?"

"Claro", dice Jade sacando los platos y los vasos. Mientras sacaba la botella de vino que compro empezó a ponerse un poco nerviosa.

"Jade, bebé, ¿estás bien?", dice Tori notando que Jade está un poco callada esta noche.

"Estoy bien bebé", respondió Jade tan convincentemente como pudo.

"Está bien" dice Tori con su usual sonrisa brillante.

Esa sonrisa fue todo lo que se necesito para alejar cualquier nervio que Jade podría tener.

Alone we are fine; but when we're two, we are eternal  
The moons have aligned our separate lives; here become one  
And you would be the last thing I saw coming  
I'm still surprised.

La cena fue como de costumbre. Ambas mujeres se contaron una a la otra como les fue en el día, y que tiene planeado hacer el fin de semana. Aún le sorprendía a Jade cuán fácil es el flujo entre Tori y ella. Nunca se sentía cansada o aburrida de ella. Tori estaba animadamente contando una historia de algo que pasó hoy en el estudio de grabación, pero todo lo que Jade pudo hacer fue ver su hermosa cara.

You are lovely tonight  
You, dear, will guide me into the morning light  
You are lovely tonight  
Lay here beside me - I see the rest of my life with you.

Jade sabía que Tori era la indicada y la única para ella porque ella fue la única persona en encontrar la falla en su armadura. Jade se ofreció a limpiar la cocina, mientras Tori se dirigía a su habitación. Jade saco el pequeño anillo de la caja y lo miro una vez más. Era un aro de plata, con un diamante de corte circular en él. Era ahora o nunca, mientras Jade tomo aire por última vez antes de subir las escaleras. Jade asegura el anillo en el collar de el pequeño oso de peluche del lado de la cama de Tori. Era algo que Jade le dio de regalo azul. Tori siempre le daba un beso antes de irse a dormir.

All my life I've lived alone without you  
All this time I couldn't find a way to belong.

Tori salió del baño y estaba a punto de darle su beso de buenas noches a Osito West, pero algo en su collar le llamo la atención. Cuando se dio cuenta que era, dejo de respirar. Si giro rápido y encontró a Jade parada a unos pocos pasos detrás de ella.

"Nunca tuve a alguien que me hiciera dudar de mi misma, animarme a ser mejor hasta que te conocí. He tenido más alegría en toda mi vida estos últimos seis años, de la que alguien como yo pueda llegar a tener", dijo Jade tomando el oso de las manos de Tori y tomando el anillo. "Te amo Tori Vega. No hay nadie más que me haga sentir como tú lo haces. ¿Te casarías conmigo?" dice Jade hincándose en una rodilla, todos los nervios de antes volvieron rápidamente mientras esperaba la respuesta de Tori.

Sí alguien le hubiera dicho a Tori hace siete años que Jade West le iba a proponer matrimonio, ella los habría hecho comprometerse a ellos; pero sabiendo lo que sabe ahora sobre la mujer arrodillada frente a ella no podría imaginar estar con alguien más.

"Sí Jade, me casaré contigo", dijo Tori sobrepasando su alegría.

Jade deslizo en anillo en su dedo y las dos mujeres jóvenes compartieron un beso apasionado y un abrazo lleno e lágrimas. El resto de la noche fue consumar su compromiso y caer dormidas en los brazos de la otra soñando en su futuro juntas.

And you are lovely tonight  
You, dear, will guide me into the morning light  
You are lovely tonight  
Lay here beside me - I see the rest of my life with you.

**N/A: La canción usada en este fic es "Lovely Tonight" de Joshua Radin. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

* * *

**Bueno, aquí esta otra historia, este es un oneshot que cuenta con una secuela y una precuela, la secuela es la siguiente que voy a poner, stargaze29 les agadecer por leer su historia y pues si quieren dejar un review aquí o ella los invito a dejar uno si así lo desean en su cuenta, pues eso sería todo chicos, buen fin de semana.**

**Síganme en twitter / larisa28ts**

* * *

**NOTA: Ya subi la precuela 'Esta noche encantadora'.**

**NOTA 2: Ya subi el primer capítulo de 'Un año para recordar'.**


End file.
